The Shadow Series Book 1: The Danger in the Dark
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Megan and John find themselves in two different wars they aren't suppose to be invovled in. Three Jedi come to their home planet of Annanosh. One dies, two survive. Will the surviving Jedi be able to save Megan and John before it's to late? Or will they die a tragic death?
1. Chapter 1: Shadows

The Shadows Series

Book One

The Danger in the Dark

Chapter One: Shadows

Once upon a time, a long time ago, there lived a young girl named Megan. Her greatest fear was of the dark. Everyone teased her about it but they didn't know. She saw things no one sees, hears things no one hears, believes the unbelievable. She was different. The night was how she liked it but she still feared because that's when the Shadows come.

The Shadows are evil. They control you until you drop dead in front of them. They work for no one but the Bloodelves. No good feelings came from the Shadows. Only one word could really describe them; evil. They destroy everything in their path.

Megan could talk to them but she wasn't a Bloodelf. She was half human and half elf. She was a Nightelf. She lived in the mountain range in between the human country and the Nightelf country. Megan attracted souls and shadows of the night.

The last big conflict between the Shadows and the creatures was decades ago. They are going to begin a war but this time with the Separatists and the Republic.

Megan was just walking in the forest at sundown. She was going to Sundown Peak.

"To Sundown Peak," Megan said to her twin brother, John.

Sundown Peak was the most wonderful place in the world. It has a great view of the glassy surface of the ocean. Shining low on the sky, the sun looks like a fire arch.

As they got closer, John and Megan heard shouting and then maybe a punch being thrown.

"What's going on?" asked Megan.

"I don't know," said John.

The conflict continued. The noise louder now. As they crept closer, the noise increased.

"Let's go and see what's going on," said John.

"Okay," said Megan. So they crept all the way up to Sundown Peak. They froze. About ten paces in front of them stood the worst Shadow ever, Drake. He was attacking a weaponless Jedi.

"Hey," shouted Megan. The Shadow turned around.

"Oh, is it my good friends," Drake said.

"Megan, what are you doing?" asked John.

"Improvising," Megan answered.

"Meet Kishan," Drake said," now if you don't mind, I'm quite busy." He turned back around, getting ready to strike Kishan when Megan jumped.

Knocking Drake to the ground, Megan hit a sharp rock which got stuck in her hand.

"Ouch!" she said.

"There's a sharp rock in your hand and all you say is ouch," laughed John.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just odd,"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually people would be screaming bloody Mary," John said casually. She pulled the rock out of the hand and she put it into the stream to her right. Once she lifted her out it healed.

"Who are you?" asked Kishan.

"Kids, that's all," answered John.

"That doesn't answer my question," Kishan replied.

"Why do you care?" asked Megan. Surprised Kishan stepped back.

"I just wanted to know. No ordinary kids can scare off a Shadow and then heal in just a few seconds," Kishan replied.

"Our names are Megan and John," Megan said.

"Okay but how did you do that?"

"Do what?" asked John.

"Well for one, scare the Shadow away and second how you healed your hand?" asked Kishan.

"I can't explain either of those questions, but for the first question, we can show you," Megan said. John and Megan turned and showed Kishan their left palm. Kishan saw the sign of being touched by a Shadow. Usually you die when a Shadow touches you but these kids survived with only a mere mark.

"How did you survive?" Kishan asked amazed. Again they didn't say anything but their hands started glowing.

"Only this," John said.

"Oh," Kishan said stunned beyond belief.

"Want to hear a joke?" asked John trying to break the tension.

"Sure," Megan said even though she knew his jokes weren't that good.

"Why not," Kishan said.

"What does the fungus say to the tree?" asked John.

"Oh this is going to be a good one," Megan said as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Kishan asked.

"I'm a fungi," John answered.

"Ha, ha very funny," Megan said. Everyone laughed at that.

"Where do you live?" asked Kishan.

"In a tree," answered John.

"You can stop joking," said Kishan.

"No, we literally live in a tree," Megan said.

"You do?" asked Kishan.

"Yes," answered Megan and John. So they showed Kishan their house in the lush, green leaves. The house was wooden. They made curtains, for the windows, out of spongy, green moss. The house had twelve rooms. There were four bedrooms, a kitchen, two living rooms, three bathrooms, and two libraries.

"Wow, this is a big house," Kishan said.

"We made the house all by ourselves," bragged John.

"It took us about a year," Megan pointed out.

"Is there any problems?" asked Kishan.

"The only problem is when a huge storm comes. The wind might blow the house down. So we built a safety house on the ground," John explained.

"That one only took a month to build. It's one room and has little provisions," Megan said.

Want to see it?" asked John.

"Sure," said Kishan. So they climbed out a window onto a tree limb. They crawled until they reached a ladder, Once they got to the ladder, they climbed onto the roof of the little house. John opened the hatch on top of the house and jumped in. Kishan jumped in next. Kishan helped Megan in. While she came in, she grabbed the hatch and closed it.

"Nice!" Kishan said.

"Yeah," John said. Then Megan heard a laugh.

"You , guys, can cut it out. I'm not scared," Megan said.

"Cut out what?" asked John, and Kishan gave Megan a quizzical look.

"The laughing," answered Megan.

"We aren't laughing, Megan," said John.

"Then, who is?" asked Megan.

"I am," General Grievous said, as he came out of the shadows.

"Kishan!" shouted Megan and John. He pushed in front of the kids.

"Ah, my good friend Kishan, hand over the kids," General Grievous ordered.

"No," Kishan said. They immediately went into a duel.

"You don't know who they are,"

"Yes, I do,"

"Do you know who their parents are?" asked General Grievous. Kishan froze.

"No, no I don't," he answered.

"Then you know nothing about them,"

"Run!" Kishan shouted. This was directed to Megan and John.

"No! We're not leaving you!" shouted Megan, over the hum of the lightsabers.

"Yes, you are," Kishan said and he lifted them up out of the house. As he lifted John up , General Grievous struck him through the stomach. Megan screamed.

"Kishan, Kishan!" screamed Megan, crying.

"Ha, ha your friend is dead," General Grievous said and he disappeared.

John and Megan jumped down. Megan started crying harder.

Groaning, Kishan said," May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you," John said to Kishan. Then he and Megan left. It would be years before another Jedi came.

Two years later, on Megan's and John's thirteenth birthday, a ship was landing. Megan and John were heading to Sundown Peak. They had buried Kishan on Sundown Peak.

Hours after Megan and John had sat down at Sundown Peak, some bullies came. "Hey, look who it is! John and Megan," said the leader. The three of them laughed.

:"Destiny, Kiara, and Amber. What a surprise," said John. Megan snickered.

"Why I ought to hit you," said Destiny.

"Do it," snickered Amber," they need to respect their superiors."

Megan laughed," I hope you don't mean you."

"You, little brat!" shouted Destiny.

A few miles away, a ship with two Jedi on it, landed. They heard shouting nearby.

"Anakin, do you feel it?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, master. I do," Anakin answered.

"Find out what it is?"

"I'm right behind you,"

"Leave us alone," said John.

"No," Destiny said and she lifted Megan by the collar. Megan screamed.

"Put her down," shouted John.

"No," Destiny said and she punched Megan, giving her a black eye. Amber punched John, giving him a black eye.

The Jedi heard a girl scream. Obi-Wan was able to pick up a few words.

"Put her down," shouted John.

"Okay," said Destiny and she dropped her. She picked John up. She was about to punch him but Obi-Wan and Anakin ran through the trees. She dropped John.

"Who are you?" asked Destiny obnoxiously.

"What's going on?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Answer me!" shouted Destiny. Obi-Wan ignored her. He stared at Destiny.

Anakin, on the other hand, had been looking around. His eyes stopped on Megan and John. He tapped Obi-Wan and nodded his head towards Megan and John.

"Again, I ask what is going on?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Nothing. They fell down the cliff and got bruises, black eyes, and cuts. We helped them up," said Kiara. Megan and John snarled.

"I don't think so," Anakin said. Destiny, Kiara, and Amber gave him an evil look.


	2. Chapter 2: SOS

Chapter 2

S.O.S

"We need help," said General Ka.

"Who's going to help?" asked the King.

"The Jedi," answered General Ka.

"You know they won't. They only ever listened to my kids and they're gone," retorted the King.

"Yes, but you got to try," said General Ka.

"Fine, but I highly doubt this will work," the King said.

Later that evening, the King called the nearest, operational Republican base.

"General Cody, may I, uh, we talk to a Jedi Master?" asked the King.

"It's commander, sir," said Commander Cody.

"Oh, right," said the King.

"I'll go get Mace Windu," said Commander Cody.

At the Republic Base," Commander Cody raced off to get Mace Windu. He ran to the Jedi Council room and talked to Mace Windu.

"The Night elf King is requesting to talk to a Jedi Master," Commander Cody said.

"The Night elf King?" Mace Windu in surprise.

"Yes, sir. He is oddly uncomfortable," said Commander Cody.

"Tell him, Commander, I'm coming," ordered Mace Windu," It must be urgent for him to contact us."

When Commander Cody finally reappeared, the Night elf King stopped pacing and stood straight. Commander Cody relayed the message and left. The King let out a sigh of relieve.

"What do you want?" asked Mace Windu.

"I, uh, we need help," answered the King obviously out of his comfort zone,

"You need our help?" asked Mace Windu.

"Yes," answered the King.

"King David, why do you think we'd help you?" asked Mace Windu.

"We had to try and I'm begging you," King David and he got to his knees.

"What do you need help with?"

"War,"

"War?"

"Yes, war. We need help defending ourselves,"

"No!"

"Mace Windu please. We're being attacked by the Shadows, the Blood elves, and the Separatists,"

"I still say no," Mace Windu said and he started to leave.

"Mace Windu, I beg you, not as a king but an old apprentice, please help us. I beg you," King David said. Mace Windu froze. The Night elves were so proud. Begging wasn't something they do, but yet here the Night elf King was begging him to help.

_King David is Mace Windu's old apprentice. What happened between them? That's for me to know and you tp find out. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but um I got one favorite and one review.**

"We want the truth now," said Anakin. Destiny ignored him.

"Now!" Anakin said.

"We were telling the truth!" shouted Destiny.

"No, you're not," said Megan, and John was looking sternly at Destiny and her posse. Destiny growled and Megan scooted closer to John.

"The truth now," said Anakin.

"Who's going to make me?" asked Destiny.

"They are," said John, pointing at the Jedi. Megan and John had seen their lightsabers.

"You shut up," said Destiny.

"No," said Megan, surprising everyone even herself.

"Truth, now," said Anakin. All of the sudden, Destiny's eyes went big and her life flashed before her eyes. Destiny, Amber, and Kiara ran off. There was a Shadow, Drake, behind the Jedi. He pushed them down and the kids started backing up.

"John, Megan always attracting the Jedi, are you," asked Drake. Obi-Wan looked at John and then back at Drake. Anakin just looked at Megan.

"Leave them alone," said Megan softly.

"Why should I?" asked Drake, and he picked Anakin up," I think I'll hurt the Padawan first."

"No!" shouted Obi-Wan.

"Shut up," said Drake.

"Cover me, while I go get something," said Megan. John nodded and she ran off. She ran a mile into the woods to her old house that burned down. Megan grabbed her backpack and John's. It held all their weapons. She ran back to Sundown Peak. She gave John his backpack and she notched an arrow.

"I said let him go," said Megan.

"No," said Drake.

"That's really not a choice," said John, and he too notched an arrow. He aimed it at Drake.

"Let him go or we shoot," said Megan.

Obi-Wan just sat there awestruck. Kids threatening a Shadow to save Anakin. What do they know him?

What? Do you know him?" asked Drake.

"No," said Megan. That answered Obi-Wan's question.

"So why do you care?" asked Drake.

"Does it matter?' asked Megan.

"No reason," Drake shrugged.

Obi-Wan stared at Megan. The girl that just got beaten by some rude bullies could stand up to a Shadow, but not the bullies. They were just weird like that.

**Hey, review please. I know I don't update soon, but I will update more if you review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack at Midday

Chapter Four: Attack at Midday

After a pause, Mace Windu said," Goodbye." He left. Surprised the Night elf King started pacing again.

"I told you this wouldn't work," King David said.

"I know," said General Ka," but we had to try and you never know maybe they will come. We just got to keep faith."

"I know. Let me sleep on it," said King David. He left for his room and he dismissed all his servants. He then slept.

He dreamt of an attack and his country was losing, but at the last moment the Republic arrived. They saved the day.

**Line Break**

He awoke to the sounds of alarms. It was midday. He had been asleep for four hours. The Blood elves, Separatists, and Shadows were attacking.

"Great. This is just great," King David muttered. General Ka ran in out of breathe.

"Your Majesty, we are under attack," gasped General Ka.

"I kind of figured that," said King David.

"We need the Jedi now," said General Ka.

"What?" asked King David.

"Send a distress signal," said General Ka.

A few minutes later, King David was in the communications room preparing the distress call. Count Dooku came in with a courtier. He activated his lightsaber and said," Do not send a distress call or I will kill this pretty young lady."

Memories flashed through King David's mind. One memory came that he wanted forget.

**Line Break**

Years before, two years after his wonderful kids were born, the Blood elves, the Separatists, and the Shadows attacked. General Ka and David grabbed the young scared Megan. General Ka left to go get John, but his wife, Selena, insisted she go to get him. So General Ka carried Megan with her dad to the communications room to send a distress signal. Dooku came in with Selena. She clung to their son, John.

"Do not send that distress signal or she dies. I will also kill your runt," said Count Dooku.

"Let her go," said King David.

"Not until you shut off the distress signal," Count Dooku said. So he shut down the distress signal. Count Dooku pushed Selena in. She still clung to John. King David caught her and asked her if she was alright. She was fine.

"Now you have no one coming," Dooku said. He left.

The Republic, who had the distress call for a few minutes, contacted them. Megan pushed the red, flashing button and a picture of Kit Fisto popped up.

He said," What?" David turned around.

Then Megan said," We in trouble." The all communications were blocked.

**Do you like it? Review please. **


End file.
